El nivel no es lo que cuenta
by Seiko Matsuzawa
Summary: SemiAU One shot. Yaoi Despues de un baile, Allen cree que Rabi no esta a su nivel por ciertas cosas, pero Lavi le enseñara que no. Laven


**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic aquí en y pues es un Laven (LaviXAllen) y un one shot.**

**La idea original es de Inad (yo solo cambie uno que otro aspecto)**

**Las comillas " " son ****pensamientos.**

**-Man no me pertenece.**

**El nivel no es lo cuenta**.

"No estoy a tu nivel" Lavi no podía sacar esa frase de su cabeza mientras paseaba afuera del consultorio medico…

Lavi:"Pero que quiere decir"? (al recordar la frase se aprieta el pecho, como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón. Lo siento (dice al casi chocar con una joven pareja) "Yo lo amo y jamás me importaría si esta a mi nivel o no lo único que me importa es el y que sea lo más feliz posible y se lo voy a demostrar =D (corre hacia el consultorio donde esta Allen.

Mientras un chico de cabellos blancos sale un poco confundido al leer las indicaciones del doctor…

Que bueno que viniste ahora; un poco mas y se hubiera convertido en una fuerte pulmonía.-le comenta el doctor

Gracias-dice Allen levantándose de una silla-creo que ahora si me pase un poco.

(Lavi llega corriendo)

¿Como estas Moyashi? -Pregunta preocupado.

Estoy bie…-Allen fue interrumpido por el Doctor-

Usted es el encargado de este chico?-le pregunta a Lavi.

Emm... creo que si- le contesta Lavi.

Pues usted es un irresponsable...-comienza el doctor y haci continua con su tipico regaño a un padre irresponsable.

Pero yo…

Nada de peros tenga mas cuidado- le dice el doctor molesto.

Si doctor-agobiado por la regañiza.

Jeje – Allen no puede evitarlo y suelta una risita tierna.

Te da risa mi desgracia¡¡??-Lavi comienza a soltar lagrimas falsas en cuanto el doctror se fue- ahora ya se como cuidar desde un bebé de 8 meses hasta la adolescencia.

Aun bebé?- Allen abre mucho sus ojos O.O.

Si yo creo que así te voy a cuidar por que siempre te metes en problemas-Con un tono burlón en su voz-como un lindo bebé.

Eto... no es cierto –Allen infla sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Claro que si lo es, es mas yo creo que eres mas problemático que un bebé.

Lavi¡¡- Allen esta sonrojado hasta la frente

Que Moyashi??

No hables tan fuerte.

Todos lo que estaban en le consultorio los observaban como si fueran bichos raros.

Lo intentare-Lavi jala a Allen por el brazo y lo saca corriendo-lo siento Moyashi ahora si te puse en vergüenza

Lavi...yo no me siento bien-Ya no estaba tan sonriente como en el consultorio- me siento culpable por rechazarte cuando intentaste bailar conmigo y luego te fuiste a "perrear"... bailar con esas chicas.-controlándose para no romper su vocabulario de ingles.

Estas celoso? =3 –preguntó Lavi

No es eso-se sonroja.

Entonces que es?-inquirió Lavi?

Es que...pues..no se como explicarlo...yo-se sonroja un poco mas.

Estabas celoso?-vuelve a decir Lavi.

Bueno si algo te veías tan feliz, estabas coqueteando con ellas T-T.

Crees que te cambiaria por una de ellas?-le dijo Lavi serio.

Pues...no se...tu cara de verdad me engaño.

Jamás te cambiaria mi Moyashi-le dijo lavi tierno-te voy a recompensar por eso, paso por ti en la noche a tu habitación.

Esta bien =D "Que planeara?"

**...**

Lavi pasó una tarde muy pesada, busco un hermoso claro en el bosque, le robo una mesa a la cocinera, lo cual le costo un sartenazo en la cabeza, hizo comida para dos (y no es por presumir pero le queda muy buena)

Compró flores, busco un candelabro en el ático donde según el hay fantasmas, volvió a cocinar pues recordó como come Allen, estuvo de un lado a otro toda la tarde hasta que la hora llegó.

Lavi de traje negro, camisa blanca, moño de garganta azul marino, con el cabello hacia abajo sin su paliacate verde (nunca ha estado tan guapo XD)

Allen-Lavi grita debajo de la ventana de Moyashi.

Que sucede? Achu¡¡?-aun sigue enfermo- Lavi¡¡ eres tu?

Pues aquí mas esperas en la noche? Eh?-con voz acusadora.

Jejeje a nadie mas que a ti-(Allen se esta divirtiendo.)

Bueno pues vamonos-se desplaza con su inocencia hacia arriba-abrázame, Moyashi.

Para que? O.O

Pues para apapacharme... no, no es cierto para bajarte de aquí.

Je esta bien.

Allen abraza a Lavi fuerte, entre ellos no pasaba ni siquiera el aire y Lavi si que disfrutaba ese calido abrazo, mientras Allen no veía hacia abajo pues siempre se mareaba al viajar en el martillo de Lavi

Allen...ya puedes soltarme, ya llegamos al suelo-sonrojado.

A...lo siento.-Allen intenta separarse pero alguien se lo impide.

Te importaría quedarte un poco mas en esa posición-con voz tierna-Allen te amo demasiado no lo olvides nunca por favor.-a punto de llorar.

Eto...Lavi?

No importa –Lavi se separa- aparte no estamos aquí para eso, si no para tu premio, ven Allen-echa a correr hacia el bosque.

Esta bien-Allen lo sigue hasta el claro.

Cuando llega hasta el claro se sorprende al verlo todo arreglado pero no ve por ningún lado a Lavi.

Lavi!! Lavi!! Donde estas?-comienza a llamarlo-no me asustes Lavi!!

Aquí!!!

Al escuchar la voz de Lavi, Allen se voltea y ve al pelirrojo con un gran moño rojo en la cabeza y una nota que decía

"_Soy un Usagi perdido, por favor necesito mucho amor si puedes dármelo soy tuyo por dos días o hasta el infinito"_

Oh...-dijo Allen sorprendido-Lavi esta es...

Me puedes dar amor-le pregunta a Allen.

Claro que si =D

Entonces soy tuyo, totalmente tuyo, tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma y mi corazón puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi físico pero lo primeros dos días hay una regla, tienes que darme un beso cada 4 horas, si ese horario se rompe 1 vez, mi corazón se volverá piedra y si se rompe 2 veces mi corazón, mi alma morirá, pero si mi alma sigue viva después de eso no importa el estado de mi corazón o de mi cuerpo todo se repondrá y seré tuyo por siempre.

Lavi no es necesario-dijo Allen sorprendido.

Esas son las reglas... ¿las aceptas? "espero que si"

Lavi...yo

Por favor- ojos de perrito triste.

Esta bien, las acepto.

Pues que tal si empezamos con la dosis de amor?-dijo Lavi acercándose seductoramente a Allen.

Por que no?-Le da un buen beso a Lavi.-te gusta?

Si...puedes declararme el hombre... no el Usagi mas feliz del mundo-=3 –te parece si cenamos?

Claro que si tengo hambre =D ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Pues solo pude hacer pollo en salsa de almendras y una tarta con canela, pero puedes repeir las veces que quieras "cocine como para un ejercito."

Esta muy bueno-dijo Allen con un montón de platos a lado.

Me alegró.

Toda la velada fue hermosa, era como miel sobre hojuelas, todo dulzura, pero Allen siempre respetaba el horario. En la noche Allen se levantó varias veces para darle su beso a Lavi... y así fue durante los 2 siguientes días.

Juntó ahora se terminaron los dos días y no se te pasó ni un beso-comentó Lavi.

Si !!!- Allen feliz

Esto demuestra algo.

Que?

Pues que no estoy a tu nivel

"No estoy a tu nivel"-Allen recuerda el día del baile.-pero, por que?

Por que soy un idiota olvidadizo-comenzó Lavi-,nunca he sido bueno respetando un horario fijo ni nada por el estilo, en cambio tu eres diferente eres una hermosa persona, ordenada y limpia.

Pero no entiendo.-dijo Allen desconcertado.

Eso importa si somos iguales o diferentes, -explico Lavi-si somos mejores en algo y el otro no, lo unico que importa es que te amo y espero que tu a mi también.

Lavi...-comienza a llorar- si yo también te amo , mas de lo que imaginas.

Lavi besa suavemente al menor y lo arrincona en un árbol-ahora es mi turno de gozar de tu cuerpo.

Pe..pero yo no me aproveche de ti-Exaltado.

Tuviste la oportunidad-Lavi vuelve a besar al menos-lo de "mi cuerpo es tuyo" no era broma, era para darte ideas pero no las tuviste.

Eso es trampa-Allen comienza a sentirse incomodo.

Te gusta?-baja sus manos hasta el trasero de Allen,(ya se esta emocionando)

(Allen al sentir al intruso en su parte posterior lo empuja con fuerza hacia atrás.)- no, no me gusta

Pero por que (le cortaron la inspiración)

todavía soy joven y no creo estar listo, para esto, aparte sigo prefiriendo tus dulces besos.-Allen no puede evitar

No te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras-dijo Lavi en tono solemne-aparte creo que me estaba emocionando.

(Allen besa con más fuerzas a Lavi que antes)

Esto me gusta-le dijo Lavi con una sonrisa.

Toda la noche se fue entre beso y beso pero Allen aprendió algo, Lavi lo ama con tanta pasión que jamás lo cambiaria por nada.

**Fin **(¿?)


End file.
